


Balancing

by SilverStarWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Balancing skills, Cocky Lucio then Sad Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: Lucio got talent





	Balancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be light hearted and fun, but it got a little sad towards the end. Sorry about that.

This may come as a surprise to you but Count Lucio actually has an impressive talent, shocking isn't it? You maybe wondering what kind of talent it maybe. If you guessed sucking dick then you are wrong...for now. But let's see him unveil his talent to the public, to see what it may be.

It was a beautiful day. Small clouds sparsely covered the azure sky as the radiant sun basked the city in its brilliant light. Count Lucio was enjoying a stroll through the city, with a couple of guards following behind him. He wanted to check what was the latest in the markets. Though when they were walking up to the plate, a large crowds was gathered there. Curious on what could garner that many to people, the Count weaved through the crowd, his guards barely keeping up. 

When he finally broke through, he barely registered what he was witnessing. People performing various acts with elaborate makeup and costumes on. There was two people throwing flaming swords with each other, one expertly throwing daggers with pinpoint accuracy to the head of a wooden dummy, and one displaying mind boggling feats of flexibility. Though one caught his attention. There was, what looked like, a dainty woman wearing a short two piece dress with flat shoes, walking a tightrope that hung nearly 110ft over the plaza. She did the occasional hand stand and twirl on one foot, which easily wowed the audience.

Count Lucio on the other hand was unimpressed. “You call that balancing?!” He exclaimed.

He caught some of the attention of the people around him as he briskly walked over to one of the wooden pole which held up the rope. And soon enough he had everyone's attention when he was climbing up the nailed in ladder on the pole. Count Lucio stood with grace and authority on top of the pole as he glared at the woman.

“Hey hey! What are ya doing!? You are not part of our group! Get down from there!” The dagger thrower demanded.

“You actually believe what you are doing is remotely entertaining?” Lucio deliberately ignored him and focused solely on the woman who is still balancing on the tightrope.

“W-what?” She managed to squeak out, confused and a little scared.

“Because I find what you are doing,” With no effort, he walked onto the rope and quickly closed the distance between them, as if he was walking on the ground. This left the woman speechless as he loomed over her. “Is absolutely boring.” He clearly enunciated each syllabus with clear distast.

“Eh?”

The woman really didn't know what to do or what to say so she instinctively took a step back but she quickly lost her footing. Her mind went blank for a moment until she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see who it was.

The Count gripped the women's wrist, still looking unimpressed. “Pathetic. You fall too easily.” 

Then he pulled her back up and she was able to regain back her balance, though barely since that left her legs a little shaky. 

“Now you can witness true greatness!” Lucio boasted.

Without warning, he executed several backflips to have distance from the woman. This already got the crowd riled up with excitement. Standing still for a moment, he then started running to gain momentum. In a second he jumped and curled into a ball to scale over the woman and land back on his two feet. The crowd was roaring. They cheered for the Count and he was basking in the attention and praise with a prideful smirk. The woman was frozen in place.

Continuing to show off, he twirled and hoped, lightly on his feet, dancing like the winds. And for a moment he was completely in the moment, twirling before bending back into a handstand. He went backwards, going back to the woman. Then he spun around the rope to then let go to end up back on his feet. All he could hear was his heart thrumming with joy in his chest and the billowing of his cape caught in the winds. And for a moment, he felt like a child again, running on tree roots that stretched across small ravines to escape his mother's wrath because he accidentally broke one of her spears.

Then, reality was struck back to him as the loud cheers of the people reached his ears again. He was confused for a moment, forgetting of what he was doing a minute ago before it came back to him. Returning back to usual composure, he looked back to the woman who was still frozen in place.

“That's how you tightrope.”

Without another word, he casually walked off the rope, climbed down the pole, and started making his way back to his palace, with his guards back with him. His hands were clasped tightly together behind his back, hidden under his cape. A mix of emotions were writhing under his neutral exterior, though an emotion he will never admit to anyone was that...he was sad.


End file.
